


The Way We Turn

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Cooking, Bad Driving, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Camping, Car Sex, Come Shot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Iggy Appreciation Day, Laundry, M/M, Massage, Messy, Morning Kisses, Multiple Orgasms, Napping, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Walking, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: It's been too long since Ignis has had a day off, but he's not complaining. In fact, he only starts complaining when his boyfriends insist he take one.But maybe "Iggy Appreciation Day" isn't so bad after all, except all the mini heart attacks he's suffered because of it.





	The Way We Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Might Long (spocklets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocklets/gifts).



> A hundred million years ago I said I was going to write this. Finally the day has come where my muse has returned and I can finish this the way I wanted. This is so much more plot than I usually write (and it's not that much).  
> As Iggy-centric as I could manage! This boy needs more love! Still tons of porn because I can't change who I am.

 

“Prompto, are you going to help with camp or not?” Gladio called across the haven. It was dusk, the sky swirling with colors, the smell of Ignis’ cooking wafting through the air, and the night chill settling in. 

 

Prompto jumped a little at the words. He nodded quickly pulling their chairs out of Regalia’s trunk. It was later than they usually set up camp; the haven had been further than they’d anticipated. Ignis adjusted his glasses at the corner as he stirred the curry. 

 

He made his way over to Gladio, who almost had finished building the fire. Prompto set up the chairs making sure not to lose the three remaining storage sleeves—it wasn’t his fault they’d lost the other one, but he didn’t want to chance it. As Gladio dusted off his hands and made to stand up, Prompto caught his arm. Gladio reacted as though Prompto’s touch had a force behind it, even though it felt like nothing angst his firm bicep. 

 

“What is it?” 

  
“I think Ignis is tired.” 

 

“Of course he’s tired,” Gladio rolled his eyes, “We’re all tired, Noct’s already asleep. That’s why you’re going to help me with the tent, princess barely got the stakes in the ground before he was out.” 

 

Prompto stuck out his lip, he knew Gladio was right, although Noct being tired was nothing new. They were all tired, but as he’d watched Ignis chopping meat and mixing spices there had been a moment where he’d slumped. Prompto had seen him glance over to find Noct conked out in the back of the car, Gladio and Prompto making camp and for a split second he’d seen Ignis’ posture break, his eyes close in the way that only the truly weary had ever known. He hadn’t stopped stirring, had barely moved, but for Ignis the shift was dramatic. 

 

He tried again, pitching his voice a little softer, “No Gladdy, he’s _tired_. I think we should help out.” 

 

Gladio stood, stretching as he did, considering. He looked over at Ignis who seemed to be going about business as usual, then he looked down at Prompto with his wide, pleading eyes. Gladio sighed, he’d give in eventually. He always did. As much as he gave Ignis a hard time about spoiling Prompto and Noctis, he was just as guilty of being wheedled into things with their puppy eyes. He’d known Ignis a long time, forever really, there was some merit to what Prompto was saying. Honestly, Gladio wanted to kick himself for not seeing it before. 

 

“Alright, fine, say we give him a break,” Gladio conceded, “What would we do?” 

 

Prompto brightened as he opened up one of the telescoping tent poles and handed off to Gladio. “Whatever Iggy usually does.” 

 

“Prom, that’s literally everything. He’ll never go for that.” 

 

Prompto narrowed his eyes. Gladio’s response only strengthened his resolve, “It’s three against one, he has to listen.” 

 

Gladio laughed as he took a second pole from Prompto, “Yeah, we’ll just force him to relax, he’ll love that.” 

 

“Have you almost finished with the tent?” Ignis asked, his voice loud enough that it carried across the haven. “Dinner is nearly ready, would one of you fetch Noct?” 

 

“Check the ties,” Gladio said to Prompto as he nodded at the tent, “I’ll go get his Highness.” 

 

It took Gladio a while over at the Regalia, rousing Noctis from his nap. Prompto hoped he was telling Noct about the plan, from the brief pause as Noct rubbed his eyes it seemed like Gladio was doing just that. Finally Gladio scooped Noct up from the backseat and carried him to the campfire, Noct’s arm’s looped around his neck. 

 

“What’s for dinner, Specs?” Noct yawned, rubbing his eyes, “Smells good.” 

 

 

—

 

 

Getting up before Ignis was borderline ridiculous. How he managed to get up this early every day and still have the energy and wherewithal he did was beyond Prompto. He’d offered to take breakfast, knowing Noct wouldn’t be able to manage the early hour. 

 

Prompto was okay at cooking. He’d spent most of his time alone growing up, and he’d learned to cook to an decent degree—although he did tend to fall back on raw veggies since they required almost no effort—nothing like the mouthwatering food Iggy whipped up in a blink, but it was good enough. Just figuring out how to turn their cookstove on was almost disastrous, and Prompto had a few singed hairs to prove it. 

 

Back in the tent, Gladio had his arm slung across Ignis’ body. Ignis tried to get out of the dead weight draped over him gently. He wouldn’t shirk his duties just because it might wake Gladio. Finally after struggling for a minute or so, Gladio pulled him tighter against his chest. 

 

“Give it a rest Iggy, sleep in for _once_ in your life,” Gladio said clear as the daylight they were currently wasting. 

 

“I must attend to breakfast or we’ll delay our start.” 

 

“Prom’s on it, take it easy.”

 

That was alarming, to say the least. Images of Prompto accidentally lighting the tent on fire barreled through Ignis’ mind and he tried once more to wriggle his way from Gladio’s arms. 

 

“Oh give him a chance, take it easy,” Gladio insisted, splaying his hand across Ignis’ chest, “Go back to sleep, just until breakfast is ready.” 

 

Ignis sighed, allowing himself to fall back against Gladio once he realized he was absolutely not going to win this fight . He closed his eyes, despite the fact that there was no chance of him sleeping. He reached out so he could stroke Noct’s messy hair and let himself listen to Prompto humming outside the tent. It was sweet, if not slightly stressful to not have to get up. Ignis felt a warm sensation in his chest as he realized that this had clearly been a group effort against him.

 

Much to Ignis’ surprise, he did fall back asleep, so much so that Noct who gently shook him awake. He’d overslept _Noctis_ , what on earth was happening? 

 

Noct smiled and kissed his cheek, “Breakfast is ready, sleepyhead.” 

 

Ignis sat up, still a little dazed, quickly gelling his hair while Noct held the mirror for him. He found his glasses and cautiously stepped out of the tent. There didn’t _seem_ to be any disasters currently unfolding, but he remained alert just in case. 

 

Gladio kissed his cheek before he sat down. “He _tried_ ,” Gladio whispered and patted Ignis’ arm. 

 

Prompto handed him a plate with an acceptable facsimile of a croque madame. He too gave Ignis a breezy kiss on his other cheek. Prompto passed out two more plates before sitting down and watching Ignis. 

 

It was darling that he’d cooked. The toast more burn than toast, the egg too runny to be truly considered fried. His eyes drifted over to Gladio who raised his eyebrows and nodded at Prompto who was still watching Ignis with smiling anticipation. Ignis sighed and took a bite of the food. It wasn’t _terrible_ , and it did made his lip twitch upwards a bit while he chewed knowing that Prompto had made it for him.

 

“Very good,” Ignis said after he’d swallowed, “Thank you, Prompto.”

 

Prompto beamed, finally picking up his own to eat. Ignis caught Noct making a face at the first bite, but regaining composure after a second. Ignis could hardly blame him, he’d spoiled all of them with his bespoke meals. Gladio got up to get a bottle of water, handing Ignis a can of Ebony before he sat down again.

 

“Do you think we’ll make it to Lestallum today?” Prompto asked with his mouth full. 

 

“Unlikely,” Ignis said taking a sip of the coffee, he usually saved his first can for driving but it was helping to mask the burnt taste of breakfast. “We’d have to drive well into the night, better to make camp again and get to Lestallum when the markets are open.” 

 

Noct groaned but Prompto shot him a look that had him back to nibbling at his croque madame almost at once. Ignis wondered if they’d forgotten he could see them, and their scheming. 

 

“Whatever you say, Iggy!” Prompto answered cheerfully. 

 

Noct offered to clean up when Ignis had eaten as much of his breakfast as his taste buds could handle. Gladio got right to packing up camp with Prompto; Ignis felt pleased watching them all work. He pulled out his notebook, making a list of supplies they’d need to buy when they finally arrived in Lestallum. It was almost disconcerting having nothing to do, but the more he played along, the more he found he didn’t mind too terribly. He’d manage for the time being. 

 

He was allowed to help carry the packed supplies back to Regalia, much to his relief. Ignis wasn’t sure anyone else would be able to pack the trunk in quite the same jigsaw way he did. Apparently, that had been part of the plan because when he looked up he saw Gladio in the driver’s seat. 

 

“Gladiolus, please—” he started in protest but Noct merely took his hand and pulled him into the back seat. 

 

“Sorry, you’re under strict orders to relax today,” Gladio said with a wink. 

 

Ignis massaged his temples, trying to calm his racing heart. Relax? While someone else _drove_? Preposterous. 

 

“Come on, _trust us,_ Specs,” Noct insisted, rubbing his thigh, “It’s not Prompto or me. We knew better than to try that.” 

 

Ignis chuckled nervously, he supposed they did know. It didn’t matter that it was technically Noctis’ car, the thought of him driving made Ignis pale with terror. Not only was it much safer for Noct to be in the backseat strategically, but Noct also happened to be an abysmal driver. Gladio was adequate behind the wheel, he kept his eyes on the road, but went a little fast for Ignis’ tastes. He had a tendency not to notice potholes and hugged the middle divider just a _bit_ too tightly. 

 

He was touched that the three of them had made this much of an effort to give him a break, even as much as it was grating on him. He really would be much more comfortable driving. Noct picked up Ignis’ clenched hand off the seat. 

 

“It’s okay,” Noct promised. 

 

Ignis nodded apprehensively. 

 

 

—

 

 

As it turned out, Ignis didn’t have to focus on the terror of a potential car crash for very long. Noct had other plans. He couldn’t quite decide if he was going to thank or _kill_ the lot of them.

 

“Let me,” Noct whined, pushing Ignis’ hand away as he slid the zipper down on Ignis’ trousers.

 

“In the car? On the road? You _can’t_ be serious,” Ignis protested. His eyes darted around the deserted landscape. 

 

“You’re not driving, Iggy,” Prompto said turning around in the front seat, “Live a little.” 

 

Ignis grumbled under his breath about impending death. 

 

This had been Gladio’s idea, which Noct had been all to happy to agree to. They all messed around in the backseat sometimes. Often it was just deep kisses, perhaps a wayward hand, wandering down a torso, a bit of not so subtle petting. Ignis never commented on that, just let it happen, too focused on the task of keeping their very expensive car in check. But sometimes, especially when Prompto was in the back things would get a little more inappropriate. Ignis tried to curb that, which Noct suspected was due to his own inopportune arousal at the sounds Prompto made. 

 

Ignis was already starting to harden as Noct pulled his cock from his briefs. The warm wind tickling the exposed skin. Noct moved Ignis’ hand to the back of his neck before taking a steadying hold at the base of Ignis’ cock and leaning down. 

 

 _Fuck_ , that felt good. It wasn’t as though Ignis was ever really left wanting these days, three partners saw to him with satisfying regularity. But there was something about Noct’s mouth around him in the backseat of the Regalia that felt absolutely obscene. 

 

“Highness, the hood, _please_ ,” Ignis gasped as Noct flicked his tongue across Ignis’ swelling cock. 

 

“What do you think, Noct?” Gladio asked, adjusting the rearview mirror so he had a nice frame of the two of them. 

 

“Whatever Specs wants,” Noct answered indifferently before taking the head of Ignis’ cock into his mouth. 

 

“Please put it up,” Ignis reiterated, his hand tightening on the scruff of Noct’s neck. No matter that the road was almost completely deserted, it wasn’t as though their car was inconspicuous. He couldn’t have someone seeing the prince—the _king_ —sucking him off.

 

The hiss of the hood coming up around them was a blessing and Ignis let himself finally focus on Noct’s mouth. Bless the Astrals, this was fantastic. Noct knew just how he liked it, how curling his tongue just so would send Ignis moaning with abandon.

 

He caught sight of Prompto whispering something to Gladio, who shoved Prompto back into his seat, his hand covering Prompto’s entire face without so much as a glance to the right. Prompto giggled, pulling out his camera. Ignis sighed and closed his eyes, he was sure this would end up on today’s camera roll, but that didn’t seem to be of consequence right now. The car hit a particularly hard bump, forcing his cock even deeper down Noct’s throat. 

 

Ignis drew an unsteady breath, his fingers shaking as he relaxed them against Noct’s neck. “ _Noct_ ,” Ignis moaned, as Noct took it in stride, only pausing for a moment before resuming his careful sucking. 

 

Gladio could have been driving the car off a cliff, but at this very moment Ignis would have let him. Gods, no wonder Prompto was always whining when Ignis insisted he and Noct or Gladio stop this. 

 

Ignis kept his hips firmly in place on the seat, despite how badly he wanted to buck up into the salacious heat of Noct’s mouth. It wasn’t Prompto sucking him off, Noct couldn’t take that kind of roughness. Instead he gripped the armrest on the door like it was the only thing holding him to earth. 

 

“Did you see the way his eyebrow twitched?” Prompto asked in what Ignis was sure Prompto thought was a whisper. “He’s so close.” 

 

“Of course I didn’t see, I’m _driving_ ,” Gladio shot back. 

 

“Should I take a picture for you?” 

 

“If you want, but I’m sure I’ll have my own view later.” 

 

Ignis opened one eye to see Prompto watching him, his arms folded across the top of the headrest. He looked so adorably interested that Ignis couldn’t help but breath a small laugh. Noct made an unintelligible noise of protest that Ignis felt all the way through his balls. He petted Noct’s hair gently as if to reassure that the laugh hadn’t been meant for him. 

 

“Doing okay, princess?” Gladio asked. 

 

Noct threw a shaky thumbs-up towards the front of the car as he increased the suction around Ignis’ cock just that much more. 

 

Ignis gasped and shuddered as his orgasm drew over him. He squeezed his eyes shut as his cock jerked against Noct’s tongue. He heard the click of Prompto’s camera, too far gone to properly care. He felt Noct swallow around him, he could feel every nerve in his cock light up, the moment stretching unnaturally as his body pulsed with long-awaited pleasure. 

 

For much too long Ignis found he couldn’t move, sitting impassively as Noct tucked him back inside his briefs and zipped up his trousers. He rested his cheek on Ignis’ shoulder, twinning their fingers together while Ignis recovered. 

 

Finally he took Noct’s face in his hands, kissing the boy deeply. Noct’s lips were swollen and his tongue held the bitterness of Ignis’ release. Noct kissed him back tiredly, eyes falling shut almost immediately. 

 

Ignis slipped his tongue into Noct’s mouth as he his hand let his fingers drag across Noct’s thigh, intending to return the favor. Noct pushed it away, shaking his head as he pulled back.

 

“I’m tired,” Noct protested, “Just wanted to make you feel good.” 

  
“Alright,” Ignis relinquished, kissing him again softly before letting him go. 

 

Noct fell asleep not too long after, head pillowed on Ignis’ thigh. The hood went back down—Prompto had begged until Gladio had given in and Ignis had seen no reason to object. He settled back against the headrest, letting the warm air wash over him comfortably. It was nice to ride like this for a change, truly not the least bit in charge. He closed his eyes cautiously. 

 

It was really no wonder the rest of them had so much energy all the time, taking naps as he was chauffeured around was much more refreshing than Ignis could have ever imagined. It had been the gentle rumble of the engine turning off that had woken him this time. Noct was still asleep on his lap. Prompto already out of the car, popping up and down with his camera, taking pictures of the mountains.

 

Gladio turned around hauled Noct out of the backseat by his legs with only mild grumbling from the prince as he was thrown over Gladio’s shoulder. Ignis sat, still in shock that he’d managed a _nap_ , trying to figure out where they were. 

 

Gladio had dropped Noct in Prompto’s vicinity and opened the backdoor for Ignis, offering a hand to help him up. Ignis blushed as he took it, a bit embarrassed of all the attention they were paying him. 

 

“I thought you might want to stand up on your own,” Gladio joked before kissing Ignis’ forehead above his eyebrow. “Blondie got hungry, this should be okay for lunch?” he motioned to the small diner behind them. 

 

“Of course,” Ignis agreed, eyes drifting back towards Prompto shoving his camera into Noct’s sightline. 

 

 

—

 

 

After lunch, Prompto had offered to do laundry at the small convenience area connected to the gas station. To say Ignis had hesitated was an understatement. He appreciated their efforts greatly, but when push came to shove, they needed their clothing to remain intact. 

 

Prompto looked nearly heartbroken when Ignis told him no. With a sigh Ignis conceded, he really was a pushover, but he couldn’t possibly be at fault when Prompto’s eyes had practically doubled in size with pleading. Pleading to do the _laundry_ , that was certainly a new one. For once, Prompto listened to Ignis’ instructions rapt, nodding along as he explained soap ratios and heat settings.

 

Against his better judgement, he left Prompto—and Noct, who had somehow been cajoled into the activity as well—in the small laundry. He found Gladio in the connected shop, perusing their Cup Noodle flavors. 

 

“I do very much hope this wasn’t your idea,” Ignis said quietly as he made his way over to Gladio. 

 

He grinned so much so that his eyes crinkled. “Nah, Prompto spearheaded it, but we all agreed, you need a break.”  

 

“Of course,” Ignis said with more fondness than sardonicism. Prompto was a good kid, Ignis was immeasurably grateful he was with them, that they’d found him. That he’d found comfort with all of them, that he wanted to be with them. Prompto completed their little family nicely. It made Ignis’ chest tighten, they _were_ his family, the only real family he’d ever known. 

 

“Come on,” Gladio said taking Ignis’ hand, “Let’s take a walk while the kids destroy our clothes.” 

 

Ignis scoffed, shooting a nervous glance back towards the laundry even as Gladio led him out of the shop. 

 

“Knock it off, they’ll be _fine_.” 

 

A walk, just for walking’s sake. It had been ages. They didn’t go too far into the brush, just enough so they could no longer see the road. It was strange, not to have an objective, to—

 

“Iggy, please,” Gladio said startling him from his thoughts, “could you just try to relax?”

 

Ignis raised his brow, throwing Gladio a skeptical look. “For your sake, I shall _try_.” 

 

“You better.” 

 

Ignis squeezed his hand, letting his head fall against Gladio’s shoulder as they meandered. Ignis looked up at the sky, slightly cloudy, there was a darkness in the distance from which they’d come, he hoped they’d put enough space between it and them before nightfall. Noct slept restlessly when it stormed. They walked along in silence for a while, until Ignis realized he hadn’t been paying any attention to where they were, swallowed up by the landscape. 

 

“Hey,” Gladio nudged gently, “what’s wrong?” 

 

“It’s nothing, I won’t bother you with it.”

 

Gladio pulled away a little, so he could study Ignis. “Not to get too sentimental but…you’re doing a great job. This can’t be easy for you.” 

 

“Its not easy for any of us.”

 

“You know what I mean. We couldn’t do this without you.” 

 

Ignis fought to suppress a smirk, “I know.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

“The lot of you would be impoverished, malnourished, and lost.”

 

“Probably,” Gladio conceded easily. 

 

He brushed his fingers down Ignis’ cheek. It felt like it had been so long since he’d had this sort of private moment with Gladio. Ignis closed the space between them, kissing him with a gentleness that called back hushed mornings, groggy movements, and soft words. Before. A time when home was still a place and not a feeling carried between them. 

 

Somehow when they broke Gladio managed to pull him closer. “Thanks,” he said in a way that sounded almost guilty, “I don’t say it enough.” 

 

Ignis blushed, his stomach doing a tiny flip. “We should turn around, the laundry will be nearly finished by now, and we need to get back on the road.” 

 

“You sure? We could wait a little longer.”

 

Ignis shook his head. They couldn’t set up camp as late as they had last night, it had been beneficial for no one. Ignis’ desire to drink in this calm moment was overshadowed by a looming sense of danger that lurked over every ridge, every moment they wasted. No matter how badly his partners wanted him to relax, he couldn’t shake the sense of duty that pervaded his every step. 

 

“Want me to to carry you?” Gladio said with a creeping grin.

 

“I should think not.” 

 

Gladio slung his arm around Ignis’ shoulder instead, guiding Ignis in what he could only hope was the correct way back. Ignis leaned into it, letting his hand slide into Gladio’s back pocket at they walked. 

 

 

—

 

 

As it turned out, the boys had only ruined two shirts, one of Gladio’s tanks and one of Prompto’s. Noct had explained with a shamed apathy that somehow they’d gotten caught in the locking dryer door. Quite honestly, Prompto could still wear his, the hem just looked like it had been chewed. Gladio’s on the other hand was useable only as bandages now, thankfully it wasn’t as though Gladio was particular about his shirts.  

 

They were back on the road before it was too late in the afternoon. They could still drive for a few more hours before they’d have to make camp. 

 

Aside from policing Prompto to stop him from distracting Gladio with photos, the drive was largely uneventful. Prompto launched out of his seat too drawn into his conversation with Noct in the front, forgetting he was holding Ignis hand. 

 

‘Sorry Iggy!!” he winced after the third time.

 

Ignis shushed him with a pat on the thigh. “Since I’ve been barred from cooking today, what should I expect for dinner?” he asked with genuine curiosity. 

 

“It’s a surprise!” Prompto said cheerfully, clicking another picture of Ignis. He’d taken so many today already, but it was unheard of for Ignis to photographed in the car, away from the wheel. 

 

“Cup Noodles?” Ignis asked playfully. 

 

“Ha, real funny,” Gladio said, throwing a heatless glare into the rearview, “I didn’t buy those for you!”

 

“Noct’s cooking!” Prompto added.

 

Ignis just barely managed not to grimace. Noct truly had gotten better at cooking, but there was still a large gap from what Noct considered eatable and what Ignis did. 

 

“You’ll love it,” Noct said with a sidelong glance from the front seat. 

 

Ignis raised his eyebrows in an attempt to look dissuaded, but ruined it with a yawn. 

 

“I’m gonna help,” Prompto added before passing Ignis a can of Ebony. 

 

Ignis smiled as he took the drink. It was impossible not to after catching the look of excitement on Prompto’s face. Ignis tapped his own cheek and Prompto kissed him happily. He leaned in a second time, holding his camera up so he could capture the gesture in a selfie.

 

“You guys are gross,” Noctis called.

 

“Jealous much?” Gladio laughed, “you can give me a kiss if you’re feeling left out.”

 

Noctis rolled his eyes but obliged Gladio anyway with a soft press of his lips. 

 

Gladio picked up Noctis’ hand, returning the motion with a kiss to his knuckles appreciatively. “Thanks, princess.”

 

“Now who’s gross?” Prompto called up to them, his head nestled on Ignis’ shoulder. 

 

“Still you!” Noct said. Ignis couldn’t quite manage to stifle his chuckle. 

 

 

—

 

 

“Hey, loosen those shoulders,” Gladio told him, brushing his hands off after the fire was crackling. 

 

“Terribly afraid I can’t, unless you’d care to do something about it,” Ignis said, tilting his head back against his chair. 

 

“Don’t use that tone unless you’re looking to leave the boys unsupervised while I take you into the tent.”

 

Ignis laughed, “I was hoping for something a tad less scandalous, for the time being.” 

 

Gladio moved behind Ignis’ chair, his hands squeezing Ignis’ slumped shoulders, thumbs digging in at the base of his neck. Ignis moaned in a way that might have been embarrassing if not for the pleasure of the sensation. It was enough that Noctis and Prompto looked up from the food strewn about in front of them. 

 

“Gods, you’re tense,” Gladio chuckled, doubling the strength at while he rubbed. “You’re practically all knots.”

 

“I can’t imagine why.”

 

“Let me know if it hurts.”

 

Ignis hummed his understanding, even though he had no intention of doing so, he’d very likely let Gladio break his clavicle before calling mercy. The way Gladio was massaging him was almost too much, straddling the line of pain, leaning just on the side of relief.

 

“Don’t wear him out,” Noctis called out from the cook-stove. 

 

“Don’t tempt me,” Gladio shot back. 

 

Ignis could have done without the shouting, but Gladio’s fingers on his tired muscles felt like a dash of heaven, so he didn’t complain. It only made sense that his hands would be just as strong as the rest of him, but Ignis still marveled at the way he felt like butter beneath them. The knots evaporated under Gladio’s careful fingers and Ignis heard himself moan in relief. 

 

“You really do work too hard, Iggy.”

 

“Perhaps,” Ignis mumbled. He would likely agree to anything if Gladio continued. 

 

“I can’t tell if Ignis is aroused, in pain, or actively dying,” Prompto said nudging Noctis. 

 

He glanced across the haven where Ignis looked boneless. He snorted, “all of the above, dude.”

 

“Hey! Careful,” Prompto chided, steadying the knife in Noctis’ hand, pulling it away from slicing the tip of his finger 

 

“Like you’re so good at this,” Noctis said sticking out his tongue. 

 

“Better than you!” 

 

“You do it then.”

 

“No dude, I’m helping, you’re _making_.”

 

“Might be having Cup Noodles after all,” Gladio joked so only Ignis could hear, digging into a particularly large knot as Ignis jerked beneath his fingers. Ignis might have protested if could remember how to call words to his tongue. 

 

 

—

 

 

Dinner was...less of a disaster than Ignis had been expecting, if he was being honest. No one needed a potion after preparation. Noctis and Prompto had made a decent attempt at Paella de Pollo. The rice was a bit al dente, the veggies somehow charred, but the chicken was cooked well and nothing had caught fire. 

 

Ignis even let it slide that Noctis had served himself not even a _single_ vegetable, just because he was so overwhelmed by not having to lift a finger that it didn’t seem worth the argument, especially since he’d cave anyway. 

 

Prompto had taken plates away when forks stopped moving. Ignis glanced over to where Noct was slumped in his chair, King’s Knight open on his phone. Gladio got up and shoed Prompto away from the dishes, nodding over to Noct. Ignis didn’t need to be able to hear the conversation to understand. Prompto hesitated, always eager to help, but Gladio nodded over to Ignis who smiled fondly at the pair of them.

 

Prompto made his way back to Ignis, ruffling Noct’s hair on the way. 

 

“You gonna play with us?” Prompto asked brightly, holding his phone up that had the flashing loading screen. 

 

Ignis had been thinking about it, he knew it made both of them ridiculous happy that he still took the time to keep up with their digital party, but he’d also been thinking about all of the not-so-subtle references that had been thrown around about _later_ during the day. 

 

“Perhaps, I’d be more inclined if my lap was less empty,” Ignis mused. He watched as Noct’s head jerked up and he shared a look with Prompto. 

 

It only took a second before Noct’s slight weight dropped over his legs, Noct’s chest against his. He nosed his way up Ignis’ neck before picking a spot just below his ear to lick and bite. It was the beginning of the end, Ignis knew, but he pulled out his phone to load the tiny game anyway. He’d keep up the pretense for the time being.

 

It had took until Gladio finished washing up, Noct lavishing Ignis’ neck with attention and marks before they gave up on posturing and went into the tent. He could see Prompto’s hands twitching, very obviously waiting to be told to join in. 

 

“Trust us?” Gladio asked, pushing Ignis’ suspenders off his shoulders with a seductive grin.

  
“Implicitly.” 

 

 

—

 

 

Ignis shuddered as Gladio thrust into him impossibly deeper. The arm wrapped around his chest was the only reason Ignis was still upright, his thighs shaking with the overwhelming pleasure sparking across his nerves. The three of them did not generally pay this much collective attention to him. Not to say that Ignis was generally unsatisfied, but there was usually a frantic aspect when it came to their combined lovemaking, and they tended to pair off as opposed to focusing solely on one partner. 

 

Tonight had started differently, softer than usual. Prompto had been the one to truly initiate, sweetly pushing his small fingers inside Ignis, who was all too keen on the gentle way Prompto was touching him. Prompto had started very slow, cautious almost to the point of torture. Two fingers deep and Ignis had already felt on edge, Noct still sucking and purpling any skin Ignis would allow him to mar. Gladio took over when Prompto had reached down to rub himself, letting out a string of soft curses. Two of Gladio’s fingers were almost as wide as three of Prompto’s and the extra stretch had made him moan and him press close against Gladio's wide chest. 

 

Gladio had playing with his tight hole for a long time, stretching and filing him until he could take the girth of three of Gladio’s fingers. Prompto was alternating between taking candids on his phone and jumping in to tug at Ignis’ pebbled nipples. When it seemed as though Prompto couldn’t take it any longer and he’d propped himself on his elbows and licked a wet stripe down Ignis’ cock. He could have screamed, the feeling overwhelming after his dripping erection had been neglected for so long. 

 

Not to be neglected Noct had made quick work of teaming up with Prompto on the ground, his tongue joining the messy misnstratmions Prompto was paying to him. And just when Ignis had finally adjusted to all _that,_ Gladio slid his cock between Ignis' legs, curling his fingers up and pressing against his sensitive prostate. It had been a clear question without Gladio having to ask at all.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Ignis had moaned, “do it now.” 

 

And now, having both their tongues on him was too much. Prompto and Noct seemed to be trying to outdo each other. They probably _were_ , Ignis supposed through a pleasure filled haze. He forced his eyes open to watch, just in time to see Prompto abandon his cock with a wet slide of his tongue to place a sloppy kiss on Noct’s open mouth. Noct moaned, his tongue still flat and soft, lapping against Ignis’ cock. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, clenching tighter around Gladio who groaned, and pulled Ignis harder against his chest. 

 

Noct stroked Prompto for a moment, Prompto leaned into it with his whole body before shaking his head and pulling away. He glanced up at Ignis through his thick lashes with a half smile, taking Ignis’ cock fully in his mouth. Ignis gasped, it was as though the air had been knocked from his lungs. He felt Gladio slow and glance over his shoulder so he could see. Gladio chuckled at Prompto and planed a soft kiss on Ignis’ neck. Not to be forgotten, Noct nosed his way closer, sucking his way gently across Ignis’ balls which were drawn tightly up against his body. 

 

Ignis could feel his orgasm creeping up steadily, all the sensations knitting together, putting him on a collision course. He could do nothing to stop it—not that he had any interest in trying—his breath became shallow and he threw his hand out, looking for anything to ground him. He found Gladio’s hip, inadvertently urging him closer. 

 

Gladio wouldn’t be moved easily, keeping his steady pace as he continued to whisper encouragements. “That’s it Iggy, let go. I’ve got you, we’ve all got you.” 

 

Ignis let out an unsteady cry, and as if on cue, Prompto pulled off his cock. His come splashed across Prompto’s face. Some of it managed to find it’s way into his open mouth, but a good deal marred his cheek, dribbling down his chin and neck. Prompto stayed remarkably still, looking up at Ignis contently as Noct stroked Ignis through his aftershocks. 

 

When he was empty, Prompto leaned back in, swallowing him down once again lazily. Noct moved up and Ignis watched as he lapped the come off Prompto’s skin. If Ignis could have come again, he would have at the spectacle they were making of themselves. 

 

Gladio was still fucking him at an unhurried pace, hot and solid inside him. Astrals, Ignis thought he might actually die like this. Ignis’ cock began to soften, much to his chagrin, against Prompto’s tongue and the stimulation became overwhelming. 

 

“P-prompto,” Ignis stuttered, hoping he could convey the sentiment without further speech. 

 

Prompto understood and eased off. Noct moved for his lips the moment they were free, sucking the remaining traces of Ignis’ release from his swollen mouth. Prompto whined, the sound heavy with need. He’d been able to ignore his own ache long enough to get Ignis where he needed to be, but now his cock refused to be ignored. Noct didn’t require any more encouragement. He pulled away from Prom’s lips, eyes sparkling before he leaned over and let his wet mouth engulf Prompto’s cock. 

 

“That boy always needs something in his mouth,” Gladio breathed against Ignis’ ear, urging him to watch as Noct sucked Prompto. 

 

Ignis found he was still having trouble forming sentences, so he moaned his agreement instead. His trembling fingers kept their place on Gladio’s hip, digging in just a bit. 

 

Suddenly, Gladio pulled out, maneuvering Ignis so he was flat on his back. Ignis barely had time to adjust before Gladio lined himself up and pushed his throbbing cock back inside, his leg balancing over Gladio’s shoulder. 

 

Gladio let out a satisfied groan as his body slid flush with Ignis’. “That’s better, don’t you think?” 

 

“Y-yes,” Ignis agreed immediately. 

 

“Gods, you look good like this,” Gladio said with a grin as he traced Ignis’ lips with his fingers. 

 

Ignis felt himself blush, too boneless to feel ashamed. It had been too long since Gladio had had this way. Much too long. He felt a jolt deep inside him as an unconquered pleasure stirred within him. 

 

“Let me,” Gladio said, catching Ignis’ wrist easily. 

 

At once he missed the trace of his fingers against his nipple. His brain struggled to process his own movements. Ignis hadn’t even realized he was doing it. 

 

“Can’t get enough tonight, huh?” Gladio kissed his fingertips watching Ignis as his ragged breathing picked up again. “Glad you’re liking this.” 

 

Gladio leaned down, letting his tongue trace infuriating patterns across the pebbled nub of his nipple. Ignis wasn’t sure if he was actually making noise or if the ringing in his ears was just from being entirely consumed by pleasure. He clenched around Gladio as his cock brushed against Ignis’ prostate yet again. 

 

“ _Fuck_ , Iggy,” Gladio groaned against his skin as his rhythm finally broke, slamming his hips flush against Ignis’ ass. He pressed his forehead to Ignis’ chest as he emptied himself, buried deep inside Ignis. 

 

Ignis pushed his hips up weakly, his effort nowhere near enough to move Gladio. He was hard again and even though he could feel Gladio filling him up it wasn’t enough. As Gladio finished and rolled his hips gently providing Ignis with a bit more friction. Ignis almost couldn’t believe he was already hard again, that his body was even thinking of letting him come for a third time today, but the thought was light, dancing on the outside of his conciseness. Gladio continued to fuck him lazily, his come trickling out of Ignis’ stretched hole with each stroke. 

 

His fingers dug into Gladio’s tattooed forearms rocking himself with what little strength he still possessed. He could feel Gladio beginning to soften, it was going to over far too soon. Ignis cracked his eyes open, trying to plead with him. 

 

Mercifully, Gladio understood. “Hey, blondie,” Gladio said, turning and cuffing Prompto on the neck, “don’t leave Iggy hanging.” 

 

Prompto looked over with a tired blink. He was slumped against Noct, who had his fingers buried deep inside Prompto. Noct was still hard, cock flushed and slick, peeking out between their bodies. 

 

“We’re a little busy,” Noct whined. He scrapped his teeth against Prompto’s shoulder, causing him to shudder. 

 

Gladio pulled out of Ignis, despite his groan of protest. He took Prompto away from Noctis with a huff.

 

“Only ‘cause Specs needs him more,” Noct said with a bit of a pout. 

 

Gladio helped him into position, straddling Ignis. He squished another large dollop of lube on two fingers and slid them inside Prompto easily. Prom moaned, but accepted it with no resistance. His fingers were bigger than Noct’s and he was already criminally relaxed. 

 

“I’m good,” Prompto insisted. 

 

Gladio nodded, letting his fingers slide free. He gave Prompto a light smack on the ass before turning his attention back to Noct. “Alright your highness I’ve got you, quit you’re bitching.” 

 

Noct snorted and pushed Gladio on to his back. He went down, without a fight. “Better hope your mouth is a good as Prompto’s.” 

 

“We both know it’s not,” Gladio said, patting Noct’s thigh as the prince settled over his chest, “But you feel free to be rough with me to make up for it.”

 

“Don’t worry, I will,” Noct replied, patting his cheek. 

 

For his part, Ignis couldn’t look away from Prompto. Bless this boy, he would take anything they gave him, and he loved to do it. Prompto held Ignis steady as he dropped himself on to his cock. Ignis moaned and thrust up, unable to hold back. Prompto, of course, took it in stride. He braced his hands on Ignis’ chest allowing his wild, albeit tired, bucking. 

 

“Are you alright?” Ignis managed with much difficultly when he regained some semblance of composure. 

 

Prompto laughed, picking himself up so Ignis slid out of him, head catching on his wet rim, before falling back down. “Feels good,” he said with a grin. 

 

Prompto was tight and perfectly slick around him, tensing and teasing Ignis’ now throbbing cock. Ignis didn’t even have a chance to thrust up into him as Prompto bounced enthusiastically on top of him. 

 

“Prompto—” Ignis tried. 

 

“Shhhh,” he hushed. Prompto flipped his hair out of his face, “Let me take care of you, Iggy.” 

 

Ignis didn’t need to be told twice. Prompto’s pace was everything he could have wanted. He moaned like taking Ignis was a gift, all he’d ever wanted. Ignis gasped, his hands lingering on Prompto’s active hips. He watched as Prompto’s cock twitched with interest between his thighs. Prompto was beautiful and lithe, and watching him bite his lip as he fucked himself on Ignis’ cock was truly a sight. He seemed to be struggling with full breaths, throwing his head back and he rocked in such a way that was undoubtedly pleasurable for both of them. Ignis felt the tightness pooling in his belly again, this orgasm building faster and more insistently than the last. 

 

Prompto slowed his rise and fall just the slightest. “You okay?”

 

Ignis nodded. “Harder,” he said his voice rough to his own ears. Normally he wouldn’t make such a direct demand, but they’d gone out of their way to please him today, and Ignis felt a little drunk on it. 

 

“Oh,” Prompto said breathlessly. He shifted so the thrust was a bit easier on him, Ignis’ cock all but slipping out of him. Ignis urged his hips down faster, _rougher_ than before. “ _Oh!_ ” Prompto moaned accepting the new pace. His cock thumped heavily against his stomach with the motion. Ignis licked his lips. 

 

Prompto moved one hand from Ignis’ chest, wrapping it around his cock, fucking his fist unsteadily as his body shook with the rough pace Ignis had set. The new stimulation was mind-numbingly good, Ignis thick and deep inside him, his fist warm and tight. He squeezed harder around Ignis, hearing him groan. His hips bucked up against Prompto’s full ass. 

 

Ignis felt lightheaded from the pleasure creeping into his every cell. Prompto felt so good around him and all at once he felt the pressure release and his cock spurted his release inside Prompto. For his part, Prompto didn’t slow, kept right on fucking himself against Ignis’ cock, his hole dripping and messy with Ignis’ come. 

 

Just as Ignis was going to insist Prompto stop his thighs quivered and he let himself fall so Ignis was fully seated inside Prompto as he came. 

 

“Iggy, oh fuck _fuck, yes!_ Gods yes!” he cried as he went rigid. 

 

Ignis could feel Prompto’s body jerk and tremble with his orgasm, as though it was trying to draw more from Ignis. Ignis watched with an sincere fondness as Prompto’s face contorted with immense pleasure. Prompto continued to fuck his own hand, ropes of come escaping his fist, collecting on Ignis’ hot skin.

 

Ignis had to help with his dismount when he had finished, doing his best to lay Prompto down with his own heavy limbs. He raised his head up to see Noct sprawled across Gladio’s chest, his eyes barely open. Noct flashed a coy smile his way before whispering something to Gladio. 

 

“Good?” Prompto asked when Ignis settled back against his pillow. 

 

“Absolutely,” Ignis answered automatically.

 

“Awesome. If you want to go again you’ll have to take Noct,” Prompto said tiredly.

 

“Who says I’m up for that?” Noctis retorted from the other side of the tent, “I’m tired.”

 

“Iggy gets _whatever_  he wants, princess,” Gladio said with finality. 

 

“I don’t believe any of you need worry. I do not intend to move until morning,” Ignis said already feeling sleep’s embrace settling over him. 

 

Gladio moved Noct off himself. Noct took the opportunity to curl up on Ignis’ free side. He ran a hand through the disaster that was Noct’s hair. Prompto twined his clean hand with Ignis’, cozying up. Gladio found wet wipes in Ignis’ bag, cleaning the mess on Ignis’ torso. He wiped down Prompto’s come sticky hand and both of the boys’ chins. He recovered a long forgotten blanket, tucking it around Prompto, hoping he wouldn’t get too cold sleeping on the end. Finally he found his place, positioning himself so his chest covered Noct’s back. Gladio stretched his other arm so he could brush his fingers against Prompto’s shoulder. It wasn’t his preferred sleeping arrangement, but he figured Ignis should stay in the middle of their pile. 

 

“Thank you,” Ignis said quietly as they were drifting off, “All of you. Unnecessary, but very thoughtful.” 

 

“Of course, Specs,” Noct murmured. 

 

“The three of you certainly know how to end the evening with a _bang_.” 

 

Prompto and Noct's groans of protest nearly covered Gladio's laugh.

 

“I thought it was funny,” Gladio said quietly his voice carrying to Ignis. 

 

“You would,” Noct replied.  

 

Ignis hand crept across Noct’s sleeping form and covered Gladio’s where it rested on Noct’s hip.

 

“Goodnight, Iggy,” Prompto said, exhaustion clinging to his every word. 

 

Ignis hummed in agreement, a good night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you liked it via kudos, comments, and/or keysmash!


End file.
